parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Jr. Characters Meet Blue's Big Musical Movie Part 1
'Transcript' *Blue: (Barks Nick Jr. Characters Meet Blue's Big Musical) *Dora: Hola, Soy Dora. *Diego: Hola, I'm Diego. *Pablo: Hi, We're The Backyardigans. *Linny: Hello, We're The Wonder Pets. *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, I'm Kai-Lan. *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow!, Everybody!, My Name is Wubbzy. *Sportacus: Hi, I'm Sportacus. *Stephanie: Hello, I'm Stephanie. *Miss Spider: Hello There, I'm Miss Spider. *Holley: Hi, I'm Holley. *Squirt: I'm Squirt. *Bounce: I'm Bounce. *Dragon: I'm Dragon. *Shimmer: and I'm Shimmer. *Oswald: Hello, I'm Oswald. *DJ Lance: Hello, Friends, I'm DJ Lance Rock. *Muno: I'm Muno. *Foofa: I'm Foofa. *Brobee: I'm Brobee. *Toodee: I'm Toodee. *Plex: and I'm Plex. *Twist: Hi, We're The Fresh Beat Band, I'm Twist. *Shout: I'm Shout. *Marina: I'm Marina. *Kiki: and I'm Kiki. *Dan: Hi, I'm Dan Handerson. *Ruby: Hello, I'm Ruby and My Brother Max. *Max: (Laughs) *Bot: Hi, We're The Team Umizoomi. *Milli: I'm Milli. *Geo: I'm Geo. *Bot: and I'm Bot. *Molly: Hi, We're The Bubble Guppies, I'm Molly. *Gil: I'm Gil. *Goby: I'm Goby. *Deema: I'm Deema. *Oona: I'm Oona. *Nonny: I'm Nonny. *Bubble Puppy: (Barks I'm Bubble Puppy) *Mr. Grouper: and I'm Mr. Grouper. *Jack: Hello, Everybody, It's Me, Jack. *Mary: Hi, I'm Mary. *Mel: (Woofs I'm Mel) *Oobi: Hello, I'm Oobi. *Little Bill: Hello, Friend, I'm Little Bill. *Little Bear: Hello, I'm Little Bear. *Maggie: Hello, I'm Maggie. *Beast: Hello There, I'm Beast. *Hamilton: and I'm Hamilton. *Franklin: Hi, I'm Franklin. *Maisy: (Saying Hello) *Kipper: Hello, I'm Kipper. *Bob: Hello There, I'm Bob the Builder. *Binyah Binyah: Hello, I'm Binyah Binyah. *The Curious Buddies: Hello! *Elephant: We're The Curious Buddies. *Shane: Hello, I'm Shane. *David: and I'm David. *Dora: Today, We're Going to See Steve Again, For the You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be Show! *Diego: Vamonos. *Tyrone: Let's Go! *Blue: (Barks Hello) *Linny: Hi, Blue. *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, Blue. *Blue: (Barks Come On In) *Wubbzy: Let's Go Inside! *(Door Opens) *Sportacus: Hi, Blue. *Blue: (Barks Hi) *Mr. Salt: Hey, The Nick Jr. Characters are Here. *Paprika: Hi, Hi. *Miss Spider: Hello, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika. *Mrs. Pepper: Hey Everyone, You're Here, Now We Can Really Get Ready for the Music Show! *Oswald: Wow! *Mr. Salt: Aw, We Are Really Going to Need Your Help Today! *DJ Lance: Will You Help Us Get Ready for the Big Music Show? *Plex: Great! *(Steve Snoring) *Mrs. Pepper: What is That Sound? *Twist: Do You Know What's Making That Sound? *Dan Handerson: Snoring?, Is Steve Still Sleeping? *Mr. Salt: There's No Time for Sleeping. *Ruby: Hey Blue, We Can Help. *Blue: (Barks) *Max: Yay! *Bot: Will You Help Us and Blue to Wake Up Steve? *Molly: Excellent! *Bubble Puppy: (Barks) *Jack: We'll Go Start the Breakfast! *Mel: (Woofs) *Tickety Tock: Steve, It's Time to Get Up!, Steve, Wake Up! (Rings) *Steve: Duck, Duck, Goose! (Laughs) *Blue: (Barks Hi) *Tickety Tock: Hi, Blue. *Oobi: Hi, Tickety Tock. *Tickety Tock: Oh, Oh, Hi, Nick Jr. Characters, It's You Again, Maybe You Can Help Me, It's Time to Wake Up Steve, But He's Not Getting Up!, (Rings), Rise and Shine Steve. *Steve: (Snoring) *Little Bill: Will You Help Us Wake Up Steve? *Little Bear: Great! *Tickety Tock: If We All Yell, "Wake Up Steve", We Know It'll Work. *Beast: Ready? *Franklin: One, Two, Three! *All: "WAKE UP STEVE" *Steve: What, Huh, Clue? *Maisy: (Saying Hello) *Kipper: Steve, It's Us! *Steve: Oh, Oh It's the Nick Jr. Characters. *Bob the Builder: Greetings, Steve. *Steve: Wow!, You're Here Really Early Today! *Binyah Binyah: Steve, The Big Music Show is Today! *Cat: You Need to Start Getting Ready! *Steve: Oh, Right, The Big Music Show, The Big Music Show, It's Today!, The Big Music Show is, Is Today and I Over Slept, There's So Much to Do, We Have to Build a Stage, We Have to Make Snacks, We Have to Make Costumes, We-We Got to Rehearse, I Don't Think I'm Gonna Get Everything Done In Time. *Shane: Don't Worry Steve, We'll Help You Get Everything Ready. *Dora: Will You Help Steve Get Everything Ready for the Big Music Show? *Diego: Great! *Steve: This is Gonna Be So Great, It's Called, "The You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be Show", Today's the Day! *Blue: (Barks Today is the Day) *Steve: What Kind of Day?, *Blue: (Barks What Kind of Day?) *Steve: The Kind of Day, *Blue: (Barks A Day) *Steve: A Day, *Blue: (Barks A Day) *Steve: For You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be, *All: Show! *Steve: Let's Go!, We're Having a Show Out in the Backyard. *Uniqua: All Our Friends Will Join Along. *Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: We Can Help With Getting Ready, We'll Even Help Out with the Songs! *Steve: Cause We're Gonna Be, *All: What We Wanna Be, At the Show! *All: Let's Get Ready! *Periwinkle: Get Ready for What? *(All Talking) *Steve: Today's the Day! *Blue and Mailbox: Today's the Day! *Steve: What Kind of Day? *Shovel and Pail: What Kind of Day? *Steve: The Kind of Day, *Tickety and Slippery: A Day! *Steve: A Day! *Nick Jr. Characters: A Day! *Steve: For You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be, *All: Show! *Tuck: Steve, Aren't You Forgetting Something? *All: He's Gotta Get Out of His PJ's. *Steve: What Should I Wear? *All: He's Gotta Put On All His Clothes. *Kai-Lan: We Invited the Neighbors. *Wubbzy: And Their Family. *Stephanie: With This Poster. *Slippery Soap: To See the Show, of Show, of Shows! *Steve: Cause We're Gonna Be, *All: What We Wanna Be, At the Show! *Periwinkle: Wow!, A Show! *Steve: Did You Brushed Your Teeth? *All: Yeah! *Steve: Hair Combed? *All: Yeah! *(All Talking) *Steve: Let's Go! *Squirt: There's Gonna Be Singing! *Steve: Singing! *Oswald: And Dancing! *Steve: Dancing! *Slippery Soap: Woah! *Brobee: Great Costumes! *Steve: Yep, We Can't Forget About Costumes. *Shout: We're Gonna Be On Stage! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Yeah, We Gotta Practice! *Shovel: La-La-La! *Pail: Mi-Mi-Mi *Mailbox: And a Special Delievery! *Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika: Super Sweet! *Steve: Really Neat! *Slippery Soap: Bubbles! *Shovel: And Diggin This. *Pail: Musical! *Tickety Tock: Happening! *Blue: Bow, Bow, Bow, Bow, Bow, Bow... *All: Show! *(All Cheering) *Steve: Now What? *Dan Handerson: Here's a List. *Steve: Oh, Right, Thanks, Dan, This is a List of the Things We Need to Do Today! *Mrs. Pepper: Don't Forget About Breakfast! *Steve: Breakfast?, Do You See Breakfast On Our List? *Max and Ruby: There! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Oh, Right, Breakfast is the First One. *Mr. Salt: Pass Me the Granola. *Mrs. Pepper: I Put It in a Bowl-A. *Mr. Salt: Pancakes! *Mrs. Pepper: Berries! *Paprika: And Orange Juice. *Steve: How About Some Toast? *Mr. Salt: Mmm, Toast is the Most. *Periwinkle: I Love Breakfast, (Licks) *Geo: This is Gonna Be the Best Music Show Ever! *Periwinkle: Magic Show?, Did Someone Say Magic Show?, I Wanna Be in the Magic Show Too, I'm Gonna Go Practice My Magic Tricks Right Now! *Steve: Mmm-Mmm, Great Breakfast. *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Thanks Blue, See, Every Time We Do Something On Our List, We Get to Check It Off, See, We've Had Our Breakfast, Check!, These Are All the Things We Still Need to Do Today, Make Our Costumes, Build a Stage, and Make Our Snacks, Will You Help Us Check These Things Off, When We Do Them? *Mr. Grouper: Yes! *Jack: Great! *Mary: Wow! *Mel: (Woofs) *Oobi: We Really Have a Lot to Do Today Before the Big Music Show. *Mr. Salt: I Am Looking Foward to the Songs. *Steve: Yeah, Does Everyone Know What They're Gonna Sing About? *All: (Everyone Knowing) *Slippery: I'm Singing About Being a Captain of a Boat, Cause That's What I Wanna Be When I Grow Up! *Shovel: We're Singing About Being Veterinarians. *Pail: Cause That's What We Wanna Be. *Mailbox: I'm Going to Sing About Being a Comedian. *Little Bill: Me and The Nick Jr. Characters are Singing About Being Best Friends. *Tickety: Blue and I are Singing Together. *Blue: (Barks) *Tickety: About Being Teachers, It's a Duet. *Steve: A Duet? *Little Bear: How's That Gonna Work? *Maggie: Yeah, How? *Tickety: We'll Show You, Come On Blue. *Blue: (Barks) Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Ideas